I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the 1st episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the 90th episode of the series. Summary COLLEGE DAYS — After spending the summer enjoying her passionate relationship with Damon (Ian Somerhalder), and making sure that Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) is adjusting after his return from the dead, Elena (Nina Dobrev) is thrilled to move into the dorm at nearby Whitmore College with her new roommate, Caroline (Candice Accola). Still believing that Bonnie (Kat Graham) has been traveling all summer and will soon join them, Elena and Caroline are surprised when a student named Megan (Guest Star Hayley Kiyoko) shows up and announces that she will be sharing their dorm room. Katherine (Nina Dobrev) makes an unexpected appearance at the Salvatore house and pleads with Damon to help her now that she is human and vulnerable to her enemies. Matt (Zach Roerig) and Rebekah (Guest Star Claire Holt) return to Mystic Falls after spending a wild summer in Europe, where they met a mysterious beauty named Nadia (Guest Star Olga Fonda). Elena can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with Stefan (Paul Wesley), and Silas (Paul Wesley) makes a terrifying appearance at the “End of Summer” party in the town square. Plot It's the end of the summer and Elena (Nina Dobrev) and Caroline (Candice Accola) need to get ready for college. Though a bit hesitant, Damon (Ian Somerhalder) says his goodbyes to Elena as she leaves for Whitmore College since none of them wants to leave each other after their newly started relationship. [[Jeremy Gilbert|Jeremy (Steven R, McQueen) stays behind under the guardianship of Damon who takes Jeremy back to school. No one knows yet that Bonnie (Kat Graham) is dead, except from Jeremy who sees her and talks to her and also answers everyone's mails and texts that are sent to her. As also no one knows that Silas is not gone and Stefan is at the bottom of the lake. At college, Elena and Caroline expect Bonnie to join them soon but they are shocked when an unknown girl named Megan (Hayley Kiyoko) joins their dorm instead of their friend. Caroline doesn't like the idea of having a stranger staying with them at all and when she discovers that Megan drinks water with vervain, she gets even more nervous because she believes that Megan knows about them and what they are. Elena calms her down and tells her they have to act normal, so they go to the party they were invited earlier. Back at the Salvatore house, Katherine (Nina Dobrev) makes her unwelcoming appearance asking for Damon's help and protection since now that she is human she is vulnerable and she is scared. Damon offers to turn her back into a vampire to get rid of her but she declines his offer since she doesn't know if that would work after she drank the cure. Silas (Paul Wesley) makes his appearance at the town square restaurant where he meets Sheriff Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) drowning her sorrow in fast food(chips). He tells her that he is not Stefan but Silas and when he realizes she can't help him, he compels her and leaves. Silas later meets Damon and Jeremy at the bar and Jeremy "feels" that he is not Stefan as when Silas touched Jeremy's arm he felt something strange and tries to convince Damon about it. At the college party, Megan is killed by a vampire, something that makes Elena and Caroline concern about their secret and that it may bust open. When the police tells them that Megan committed suicide they worry even more since the police is covering the murder. After Elena and Caroline leave the scene from where Megan was recently killed, Wes (identity not known until next episode, Rick Cosnett) arrives and asks Dianne (Sabrina Mayfield) about what happened. Dianne tells Wes that it appears Megan was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wes looks up to the window Megan was thrown and sees a shadow, Wes tells Dianne that the "test subject" has escaped and that he'll deal with the situation. Dianne asks Wes how is she gonna explain the neck wound and Wes tells her that he'll think on something. Dianne tells Wes that for his and the society's sake, he finds a perfect excuse implying that it's not the 1st time they have been covering up the disasters made from Wes's experiments and leaves. An unknown by stander (Grey Damon) hiding behind a wall in the Whitmore house has overheard the conversation and sees as Wes starts filling a coroner's report as the shadow looks at him from the broken window. The bystander notices how Wes is distracted and steals his ID for unknown reasons. Elena and Caroline find a picture of Megan where she is with Elena's father (Jason MacDonald). Silas goes to the Salvatore house where he finds Katherine and tries to kill her. Katherine manages to escape from him and with the help of Damon and Jeremy leaves town. Damon convinced that the person who sees is not his brother but Silas, asks Silas to tell him where his brother is. Silas says he'll tell him only if he brings him Katherine back. Damon calls Jeremy to bring Katherine back but Katherine manages to cause an accident and she escapes. Matt (Zach Roerig) is having fun with Rebekah (Claire Holt) and meet new people. Among them is a girl named Nadia (Olga Fonda) who later appears at Mystic Falls. At the end of the episode, Nadia and her partner (Hans Obma) cast a mysterious spell on Matt who loses his senses. At the end of summer party at Mystic Falls, the Mayor and Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins (Rick Worthy) is killed by Silas in front of everyone and influences them to help him find Katherine, while Bonnie watches helpless. In the meantime, Stefan (Paul Wesley) is still locked in the safe underwater and is hallucinating scenes where he talks to Damon and later to Elena, while he is fighting the urge to turn off his humanity. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins Guest Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (not named) *Hans Obma as Gregor (not named) *Hayley Kiyoko as Megan *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman * as The Musician *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (uncredited) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (picture) * as Unknown Traveller (no lines, uncredited) Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Nadia, Gregor and Wes. Body Count *Megan - accidently killed by Enzo *Rudy Hopkins - slashed throat by Silas Continuity *This is one of only 7 episodes to feature all 13 main characters (Elena, Stefan, Damon, Nadia, Silas, Wes, Enzo, Jeremy, Katherine, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler), the other 6 being Monster's Ball, The Devil Inside, While You Were Sleeping, The Beginning of the End, My Haunted Heart and the 2nd part of End of Days. **This episode marks the first appearances of Nadia, Wes and Enzo, the three will eventually become main characters towards the end of the season (Nadia in episode 16 and Wes & Enzo in episode 18). ***As later revealed in Monster's Ball, this episode actually marks the 2nd appearance of Nadia, thought this episode still marks both Nadia's first present day appearance and her first appearance played by Olga Fonda. **Silas makes his first appearance as a main character in this episode. **Katherine makes an appearance as a main character for the first time since As I Lay Dying. **This and Monster's Ball are the only episodes to feature all 13 main characters alive in some way. *Liz was last seen in The Walking Dead. *This is the first time Katherine meets Silas since she freed him on the Island. *This is the first time since Katerina and Klaus that Katherine Pierce is seen as a human, she was last seen as a human only in the 1490 and 1492 flashbacks in those episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Premiere